Many serial data links between two end points, such as modem connections, have recently been transported over (e.g., separated by) a heterogeneous Internet Protocol (IP) network for a variety of well understood reasons. For example, utility devices (e.g., meters, sensors, etc.) that have traditionally been interconnected over serial protocols (e.g., IEC-60870-5-101, a.k.a. “IEC-101” or “T-101”) have been transported over an IP network using an IP-ready protocol (e.g., IEC-60870-5-104, a.k.a. “IEC-104” or “T-104”). Generally, this is accomplished by interconnecting the end points with respective routers, which may translate the serial transmissions to IP transmissions, and vice versa, thus emulating to the end points as if they were communicating directly with each other.
One problem associated with this approach, is that a conventional operation of many serial links is to re-initialize (e.g., shut down, restart, etc.) an associated session in the event of an encountered problem. When not directly connected, however, this initialization/restart sequence is lost in translation, since the communication is buffered by router emulation of the serial (e.g., IEC-101) remote endpoint. In other words, if there are issues at a first end point, the other end point may not be aware of the same issue, thus not knowing whether the first end point is up or down. This may result in wasted time and resources, trying to restart sessions with the emulating router (rather than the opposing end point), consuming resources that may be beneficial for sessions without problems (e.g., so as to not reduce available speed or bandwidth of the router to service other end points).